Seth Green
|image = SethGreen2014.jpeg |caption = Seth Green |birthname = Seth Benjamin Gesshel-Green |gender = Male |birthdate = February 8, 1974 (age ) |birthplace = Overbrook Park, West Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |roles = Voice actor |characters = Monty Monogram |otherprojects = |image2 = Seth Green Comic-Con 2012.jpg |caption2 = Seth in 2012 }} is an American actor, comedian, voice actor, television producer, and screenwriter. Green is the creator and executive producer and most-frequent voice on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken, where he is also a writer and director. Career Early work Green's first movie roles were in the 1984 films Billions for Boris and The Hotel New Hampshire, the latter of which cast him alongside Jodie Foster and Rob Lowe. He appeared in the 1987 film Can't Buy Me Love, playing the part of Patrick Dempsey's character's little brother, Chuckie Miller. He also starred in Woody Allen's Radio Days (1987) as Joe, a 1940s boy, and appeared in Big Business (1988) and, in the same year, in My Stepmother Is an Alien, which also starred Buffy the Vampire Slayer co-star Alyson Hannigan. In 1991 Green rose to fame in a Rally's "Cha Ching" commercial, which earned him an appearance at the 1991 Super Bowl. Green was given a key to New Orleans in honor of his role in the popular commercial. Green appeared in the film It (as Richie Tozier, age 12), Ticks - 1993, all three Austin Powers movies as Dr. Evil's son, Scott, and Enemy of the State and The Italian Job as a computer specialist. He was also in the films Can't Hardly Wait, Rat Race, Without a Paddle, Idle Hands and Party Monster and Old Dogs. Green also had a role in the 1992 film Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but the scene he was in was subsequently cut. In 1994, he starred alongside Jennifer Love Hewitt in the short-lived series The Byrds of Paradise. He worked with Hewitt again in 1998's Can't Hardly Wait. Seth is not related to Bruce Seth Green, who directed some episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. On occasion, some sources confuse the two and have credited Seth as the director. Green has starred on Fox's Greg the Bunny and guest-starred on The X-Files, That '70s Show, Will & Grace, MADtv, Reno 911!, Entourage, Grey's Anatomy, The Wonder Years, Heroes and My Name Is Earl. Later work Green is a co-creator, Executive Producer, writer, director and most frequent voice of the Emmy-winning stop-motion sketch comedy TV series Robot Chicken, for which he does many voices and has even appeared in animated form. Green is friends with the band Fall Out Boy, making a cameo in their music video, "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race." He also appeared in "Weird Al" Yankovic's "White & Nerdy" music video. He made two appearances on The Soup in 2007 and 2008, using his first appearance to lampoon Internet celebrity Chris Crocker. He voiced the character Jeff "Joker" Moreau, pilot of the SSV Normandy and later the Normandy SR2, in the video games Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3. He is a producer of The 1 Second Film and appears in the "making of" documentary that accompanies its feature-length credits. Green is also the co-creator (with Hugh Sterbakov) of the comic Freshmen, published by Top Cow Productions. Green, along with Robot Chicken co-producer Breckin Meyer, appeared in the NBC show Heroes during the 2008–09 season. In January 2009, Green worked with David Faustino (Bud Bundy from Married with Children) for an episode of Faustino's show Star-ving – Faustino is often mistaken for Green. Later in the same year, he worked with one of his idols, Robin Williams in comedy film Old Dogs, which also starred John Travolta. In 2013 He acted in FOX's Dads, In 2014 he portrays Leonardo in the Nickelodeon version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, In 2015 he acted in Community as a millionaire who buys Greendale inside Jeff Winger (Joel McHale)'s daydream. Personal life After getting engaged on New Year's Eve 2009, Green married actress Clare Grant on May 1, 2010 in Northern California. The couple currently lives in Los Angeles. They worked together on Robot Chicken, Warren the Ape, and her "Geek and Gamer Girls Song" viral video. Green filed papers at Los Angeles County Superior Court in August 2011 asking a judge to legally shorten his name to Seth Benjamin Green "to reflect my professional stage name." The change became official on October 20, 2011. Roles Monty Monogram Notable roles Awards and nomination Annie Awards *2008: Won, "Best Directing in an Animated Television Production" – Robot Chicken: Star Wars *2009: Won, "Best Writing in an Animated Television Production" – Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II Chlotrudis Awards *2004: Nominated, "Best Supporting Actor" – Party Monster Emmy AwardsSeth Green Emmy Nominated *2007, 2008, 2009: Nominated, "Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour)" – Robot Chicken (shared w/producers & writers) *2009, 2010, 2011: Nominated, Outstanding Voice-Over Performance – "Robot Chicken" * 2010: Won, Outstanding Short-Format Animated Program - "Robot Chicken" (Shared w/producers, writers & directors) Teen Choice Awards *2000: Nominated, "Choice TV Actor" – Buffy the Vampire Slayer *2002: Nominated, "Choice Comedic TV Actor" – Greg the Bunny *2005: Nominated, "Choice Movie Dance Scene" – Be Cool Young Artist Awards *1989: Won, "Best Young Actor Guest Starring in a Syndicated Comedy, Drama or Special" – The Facts of Life *1992: Nominated, "Outstanding Young Comedian in a Television Series" – Good & Evil Slammy Awards *2009: Nominated, "Best Raw Guest Host" Background Information Gallery External links * * * * * *Seth Green fanlisting *Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen References Category:Actors Category:Monty Monogram Category:S